Forum:Been dreading this...
http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-12846.html This ame to my attention in general on youtube a few days ago, when I was doing a Vocaloid related search. :-/ Now the Japanese fandom have caught wind of it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) - Lol, although its ''possible ''that the creator had heard of Miku and was thus influenced to add teal pigtails, most people on VO (heated proclaim) teal pigtails does not automatically equal Miku. It just triggers a responce in us because we spend a lot of time researching Vocaloid. XD I'll try and avoid any ruckus. Hopefully feces won't hit the fan. Dizzyzebra (talk) 16:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :The Japanese seem fine with it overall. Their amazed that teal pigtails even is now linked with music from what I've managed to translate. :But everyone in each fandom seems to agree; man those are some UGLY dolls; and I had thought the Bratz dolls were ugly when they first came out but these seriously knock them over in the UGLY category. I think if I had a kid, I'd rather buy her a monster high doll... ^_- One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::So... Cirousity perked me enough to head out to VO forums to read their topic, just when I was getting fed up with someone there after reading 3 pages, Mini spoke the words I had begun to think... For once Mini and I are on the same page. Still, it seems that the VO guys are actually taking this more seriously then even the Japanese fandom. It seems to come to no surprise because recently its been mostly the overseas taking things too seriously anyway. ::Anyway, it seems when the issue that occured in May is allowed to rest, someone brings the thing back up, I think its paranoia at this point. The fear that something might be copying Vocaloids... Like Vocaloid itself must remain that little something that is unique and its culture does not belong outside of itself. I'm not sure what to make of it really, but at this point I feel like dubbing this phobia a name... Regardless fo what is causing it. Anyone got any suggestions, sabve us keep rementioning those words? ^_- One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Odd, I think some of the folks are VO were a bit touchy about the subject of anything being related to Miku. Maybe they had met people that hated Miku/hated something was because it looked like her? I mean, its not a big or offensive issue. If something happens to be teal and was inspired by Miku = Who cares? If something happens to be teal and is not inspired by Miku = Who cares? I wouldn't. o.o Normally people pointing out that something looks like a character they know would have a laugh over it and move on. Not go to huge lengths to prove it was or was not influenced. I think there is a good Japanese emote for my face right now. ( ・д・) What. Dizzyzebra (talk) 18:16, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Vocaloid fans are the only fans who don't seem to like the idea of linking influence A with source B. In the Naruto, One Piece fandoms, all other fndoms I've been in... We've sort of craved this sort of information, its trivia. Its not just restricted to Vocaloid Otaku quite honestly, though VO has a few people who are jerks about the issue. ^_- :You know I have a lot of opinions more to discuss on this, but every time I type them out I remove the text from this page before I hit "publish". I don't want to mudsling at VO forums in particular as its not fair a forum should be down trodden for the sake of a few folks bad opinions and words. Thats also btw the way the other reason why the removal of VOs link on our front page left a bad taste in my mouth, because we were letting a few members there get to us, and as punishment we pretty much blamed the whole forum for the problem when it was just a few people failing to understand what the page was about at the route of their whining, and they didn't want to listen to reasons. :Either way,I just hope we don't spend the next few years go over this every time a suggested "might be miku influenced" character comes along. It was already old before Ring showed up, nowits amounting to bias opinion, stubborness and whining. ^_- One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC)